Your Preseant, Is Me Happy Birthday Naruto!
by Guardian Craze
Summary: Your present…" you said to Naruto in a lusting and sensual voice as he studies your seductively wrapped body, "is me…" NarutoXOC Explicit lemon. Ange is going to give Naruto the best preseant of his life, her.


AJ: Okay… your name… well, it's anything you want it to be. This is going to be second person view anyway!

Ashly: for everyone that's a guy, you might be disturbed… let's get on with the story!

Hope: dude… 3… 2… 1… man…

--X--

Profile:

:-X-:

Name: Ange Masiyama

Age: 14

Hair color/length: Black/Long, down to the waist

Eye color: Ruby

Figure: (You choose)

Cup size: (Uh… you choose…)

Occupation: Ninja, Chunnin

Role: For 6 months, you dated Naruto. It's Naruto's 15 birthday, and you want to give him a special present, you.

--X--

You were walking down the busy streets of Konoha, leisurely strolling towards to Naruto's favorite ramen stand. As you look around, a festival was being set up as you walked, and noticed a banner above you. You squinted your eyes to see what it says, and noticed in Kanji, it read 'The 15th anniversary of the fall of the Kyuubi.' You sighed in realization to yourself as you realize that this festival always come around once a year today on October 10th. As you stroll closer to the stand, you noticed that there was no mass of blonde hair, or stacks of finished ramen bowls around, which also means that Naruto wasn't there like he always was.

'_That's odd…'_ you thought to yourself as you sat down on one of the seats with a sigh, _'He always comes here around this time…'_

"Hello there! Welcome back! You're Naruto's girlfriend right? How may I help you?" Ayame from behind the counter said cheeringly towards you.

It was no secret that you were dating Naruto and became his girlfriend. In fact, the minute that you yelled out yes to him when he asked if you wanted to be his girlfriend, the word spread out quickly around the village somehow. Now people look at you with either pity, or hatred, with a few people like the pink-haired girl you met and the teacher at the academy with a scar over his nose looked at you with pure happiness. You didn't even realize that he was the container of the Kyuubi, the most powerful Demon in existence, but for you it didn't even matter anyway. 5 months ago, as you and Naruto were strolling down a random street, a man came up to you and told her she's a demon lover and she was dating the Kyuubi. But you surprised him and everyone else that was around by telling the man that you didn't care what he was, she will always be by his side. With that said, you hospitalized the man and took away his ability to make children.

--Flashback--

_You and Naruto were strolling down a street, heading towards both of your favorite places, the Ichimaru's Ramen stand. You were on his right side with both of your arms wrapped around his right arm, and your head was leaning on his shoulder. You looked contempt and safe around him, and if anyone was looking, at them, they would see a couple of lovers. The moment was ruined however as a man staggered up to them with a sake bottle in his hand and a noticed a distinct smell of alcohol in the air around him. You noticed right then and there, that he was drunk._

"_Hey you there girl! Why the hell are you with the demon!" the man yelled to you drunkenly as he swayed a little, "Why are you with the Kyuubi! Unless. I knew it! You're a demon-lover!"_

"_Kyuubi?" you repeated, surprised at the man's action in his drunken state. You glance at Naruto, who looked down with sadness and his bangs over his eyes._

"_Hey you demon!" The man turned towards your boyfriend who flinched back, "Why won't you and your whore get the fuck out of the village already! No demons or demon-whores allowed!"_

_You growled in anger at the man, who took a step back from fear away you, 'How dare he call HER Naruto a demon!' she didn't care about the demon-whore part, she was too pissed at the man to even care and only cared about how he insulted HER Naruto._

_The man recovered quickly and put his bravado back on, "Ha! Can't stand the fact he's the Kyuubi can you! Can't stand the fact that he is a bloodthirsty monster who doesn't care about you huh!?! I thought as much!"_

"_So…?" you replied softly as you lowered your head, "So… do I care?"_

_Naruto and the man looked at you in surprise. She didn't care?_

"_What the hell did you say?"_

"_Do I care if he's the Kyuubi?" You looked up to the man, who was a little fearful of you, "Do I care if he's a monster? Am I supposed to care? Take a good at him! Does he even look like a monster? If he really was the Kyuubi, he would have destroyed the village by now! He's not the demon! He's the man I love! He's the one and only Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage!"_

_Now, to say that the people around her were surprised would be an understatement. The looks on their faces were priceless. Some of them looked like they were changing their views about him. You glanced back at Naruto and noticed that he was genuinely surprised, with a hint of happiness._

"_Do… do you really mean that Ange-chan?" Naruto asked you with a little hope in his eyes._

_You just smiled at him sincerely, "Of course Naruto-koi. I wouldn't have said all that if I didn't mean it. I love you Naruto-koi, and I would be damned if anyone tried to prevent me from doing so…" _

_You emphasized your point by cupping his face, leaning over and give him a passionate kiss, adding you tongue, that lasted for over a minute. Almost halve of the crowd watching softened their expression. Hell, they even clapped for you. After disconnecting the kiss from a surprised and glazed over Naruto, you looked back at the man who was agape and dropped his sake bottle that shattered on contact with the ground._

"_Wa- wha?"_

"_And now…" You said to the man with an evil smirk and pulled out a rusty knife from out of nowhere as you walked towards the man, "What to do with you…"_

"_Wa-what the hell are you doing! Get back, no! Stop! Ge-get away you- you demon-lover! No! Wait! AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!"_

--End Flashback--

No one had the guts to mess with you ever since, especially the male population. The man was hospitalized, and was missing a few important parts for a guy. That was a good reason for men to stay away from them. The nice old man and the girl at the ramen stand were nicer to you, if that was even humanly possible, than before ever since. Ayame even became your one best friend, which added to the many friends you have already like the shy Hyuuga girl and the girl with a lot of weapons. But you forgot their names though…

"Hey, Ayame-chan, where's Naruto-koi? Doesn't he usually come here around this time?" you ask. You were planning to take him to the hot springs today, mixed bath of course.

"Oh… today is the festival of the defeat of Kyuubi…" Ayame replied sadly, "Which is also his birthday…"

Of course! How can you forget? Today was the celebration of the supposed defeat of the Kyuubi. Of course tough, you and a few other people know the real truth.

"He usually doesn't come around inside the village because of the festival… so he can't come back to his house until dark since people like to vandalize it…"

You lowered your head as realization struck you. Apparently, there are still ignorant villagers out there who still think that Naruto is the demon, not the container. She couldn't blame them though, since they lost their families and were blinded by their own hate of the Kyuubi, although the Kyuubi can't do any harm to people anymore but are still too ignorant to believe it. On second thought, you can blame them.

"Tell you a secret though," Ayame whispered to her as she leaned in towards you, "Naruto is usually out to the training fields and doesn't come back until dark. So you still have some time until them to surprise him."

"Surprise him?" you ask, "What can I surprise him with?"

"Well… you love him right?"

"Right…"

"And you want to be by his side forever right?"

"Right…"

"So figure it out! I'll even help you if you want?" Ayame finished in her usual cheery voice.

"But what am I going to-"you stop as one thought for his present crossed your mind. Although, it's a little… provocative, you can't help but agree with it. You love Naruto enough to give him everything, your life, your love, and your heart. You would give him everything, including that. You hesitated for a minute and finally made a decision.

"So, you thought about it?"

"Yes. And I think I do need your help. Do you have any red ribbon on you?" you asked embarrassingly with a blush that only you can understand… _'Naruto, this is a birthday you will never forget!'_

-x-

Naruto was in the training fields practicing his ninjutsu. He was panting lightly and looked slightly nervous. He would be since that today is his birthday. A day that is usually for celebration, rejoice for growing older. Naruto hated this day since he got the exact opposite from the village.

"_**Hey kit, it's getting dark. We should go now,"**_ a demonic, yet feminine voice in his head said to him.

"Alright Kyu-chan," Naruto found out that Kyuubi was a girl during his training trip with Jaraiya. He was surprised since the dark and demonic voice threw him off. At first, his reaction was to laugh his ass off since the 'all mighty' Kyuubi is a girl, which promptly left his with several bruises on his head, then his second reaction was joy. They got to know each other more, and the Kyuubi even volunteered to teach him sexual education and even transformed herself into her human form to show him, which left him twitching on the floor and blood gushing from his nose afterwards.

"**Hey kit…"** Kyuubi asked timidly, unlike what people imagine for a powerful demon vixen like her, "What do you think of that… Ange girl… honestly…"

"Uh… well she's my girlfriend as she's very kind to me… hey, what's this all of a sudden? Why-" Naruto thought of something and smirked, "Hey, wait a minute, is the big, mean, and powerful demon of all time… jealous?" He was met with silence, "Oh my God! You are jealous aren't you? That is so rich!" Naruto felt a splitting headache and held his head in pain.

"**First off, never insult me insolent brat, or did you forget that I could give you a migraine! Second, never mess with a woman's feelings! Even if I was jealous, which I'm not, it's not good to rub it in, or else you'll be in a whole lot of pain!"**

"Ok! Ok! I get the point! Stop already!" Naruto felt his headache disappear and stopped holding his head, "Jeez… didn't need to go that far…"

"**Just shut up and head home already!"**

"Ok! Damn…"

-x-

You reached Naruto's apartment. You were wearing a backpack and got a spare key from it. She opened the door and went inside the dark apartment, closing the door behind her.

"Alright… I only got a few minute to prepare… God I'm so nervous… Naruto-koi, this is for you…" you said as you pulled out a roll of red ribbon from the backpack.

-x-

A few minutes later, Naruto reached the outside of his apartment. He unlocked the door and felt something off for a minute. He shrugged it off and when he went in, he was met with, candles?

"What the heck?"

He looked around his apartment and noticed there were lit red candles around his small apartment.

"Who did this? What's going on?"

-x-

You heard the sound of the door opening. You were in Naruto's room and finished the last of your work.

"It's show time…" you whispered as you climbed on Naruto's bed and laid down on your back, waiting.

-x-

Naruto checked the rest of the room he was in and found nothing out of the ordinary, except the red candle. The only room he didn't check was his own bedroom. He cautiously crept over to the door and grabbed the knob. He slowly turned it and peered inside. What he met, was what he didn't expect.

-x-

"Wa-wha?" You heard Naruto mumble and saw the blush on his face.

"Hello Naruto-koi…" you replied back in a soft voice with a blush of your own, "happy birthday…"

"Huh?" was your boyfriend's intelligent reply.

You giggled at him. Sometimes, he was too cute, "Today's your birthday Naruto-koi…"

You stared at him as he looked over your body. You were naked, but not completely. The only thing that covered you was a long strand of silky red ribbon covering you. The only parts it covered were breast and your private parts below. The rest were loosely wrapped around your arms and legs ending with a pretty bow on your wrist and ankles. Your arms were on either side of you with your arms near your shoulder. To complete the illusion, you were blushing cutely and your legs were tied together with another set of ribbons in a big bow.

"My… my birthday?" he hesitated to say as he took a double take on you again. You would have sworn he said 'gorgeous' under his breath as he studied your body, "Wa-what's my present?" he asked nervously, almost if he already knew the answer.

"Your present…" you said to Naruto in a lusting and sensual voice as he studies your seductively wrapped body, "is me…"

"I-it's you?" he asked timidly as he went over to the bed.

"Yes Naruto-koi… it's me… I want you to do whatever you want with me…" you whispered to him as he climbed on the bed, and watched him remove his jacket and shirt, revealing his well-toned body, "I am your present after all…"

"But what if you regret this?" he said again as he climbed onto you, now face-to-face with him, "What if you think this'll be a mistake later on?"

"Naruto-koi, if I had second thoughts, I wouldn't do this… you know how much I love you, and even though we only just dated for 6 months, I believe that it's time to take or relationship to the next level…" you paused to check if he was listening, "Naruto-koi… I don't want any other man in my life… I know we're still young but… I want you to make me yours… I want to be with you… to be by your side… Naruto-koi… I love you…"

Naruto looked surprised. Sure, you said that you love him a lot of times back then, but this time, you're proving it. With everything that you did, everything that you said 5 months ago, you backed up your words, and still backed up you words. But with all words aside, Naruto has one goal in mind right now. To make you his.

Naruto first locked lips with you, a deep and passionate one. You felt him play with your bottom lip, begging for entrance, which you gladly gave him. You felt his tongue enter your mouth and explore. His tongue battled yours for domination, which you lost. Badly. His body shift as he trailed his fingers down your body that made shivers go down your spine to the sensation. He tugged at the big ribbon that was tied around your legs and unwrap it, freeing your legs, and his present. His fingers ran back up, while he's was still locking tongues with you, and stopped on your breast. You moaned softly as his fingers went under the ribbon and slowly massage your breast. He took two fingers and rubbed your hardened tits with it, moaning in his mouth as he continued the sensual treatment. He stopped kissing you, and you whimpered and pouted from the lost of contact, but started moaning again as he lifted the cover of the other breast and licked it.

"Mmm… Naruto-koi…"

With renewed vigor, he trailed butterfly kisses down your body starting from your neck… he kissed both of your breast… your belly button, which caused you to giggle lightly as it tickled, and even down more… you watched him as he removed the silky ribbon that separated you, from your wet sex. He licked the outside of your sex, causing you to gasp, as you never felt anything lie this before, and slowly turned into a moan as he continued to eat you out. He took his free hand and pinched you clit.

"Aaahh!" you exclaimed as you orgasmed from the contact, the very first you had in your life.

You saw him smirk in a victory as he continued to finger you. After several minutes of foreplay, he decided it was enough torture. He removed the rest of the ribbons from your lower waist, included the ones around your ankles. He spread your legs apart and took off his pants, revealing his hardened member to you. He positioned himself at you entrance, and glanced back at you in concern.

"Yes Naruto-koi… take me… make me yours…" you whisper to him lovingly.

He nodded and thrust slowly into you. You bit your lip as your walls were forcefully expanding from a foreign object. You felt him hit the wall and slowly penetrate it, causing you to gasp in pain. He stopped and waited for you to signal him to keep going. After 5 minutes, the pain went away and nodded to him to keep going. He slowly went in and out of you, you moaned in bliss and extreme pleasure as he continued to make love to you.

"Faster…"

He complied as he thrust deeper and harder into you. You moaned even louder as he hit your G-spot and made you orgasm, but continued.

"Faster…"

He went faster again, with the wet and slick wall helped. You thrust your movements against his as he spread your legs as farther and went even deeper. He gave an animalistic roar that sent you over the edge. You cried out his name as he hit the spot that gave you more pleasure. You felt him stiffen, and you felt something welding up in you again. You wrapped your legs around his waist and put your arms around his neck. With one last thrust, both of you cried out each other's name.

"Naruto-koi!"

"Ange-chan!"

You both orgasmed and felt his cum inside you leaking out. Both of you were panting hard, as Naruto laid on top of you. He put his arms around your waist and you wrapped your arms around his neck. You kissed each other one last time before the dreamland claimed you both.

"Happy birthday… Naruto-koi…"

"Happy birthday… Ange-chan…"

The vixen in Naruto's head giggled lightly as she watched over the two lovers sleep in each other's arms. She gave a contempt sigh and smiled.

"**Happy birthday kit…"**

--X--

AJ: T.T so happy…

Ashly: Sniff… they look so good together…

Rock: hn… shouldn't you update your other story?

AJ: shouldn't you go off and spend time with Lily?

Rock: you are going to fucking die now…

Andrew: please read and review. We'll update "He Is My Master, Naruto!" later.


End file.
